Goose Girl
Story A magician queen promised her daughter in marriage to the prince of a nearby country. The princess had to go with the escort of her servant, and on her magical horse who could speak, Falada. Her mother feared it would not be enough to protect her, and gave her daughter a handkerchief stained with three drops of her blood, as a talisman. While on the trip, the chambermaid refused to serve her mistress, and while she was thirsty, the princess had to lean over a river in order to drink. She inclined too much, and the handkerchief fell into water. When the servant saw that her mistress had loose her protection talisman, she decided to take her place, whether she demanded it directly or waited that the princess was sleeping to exchange clothes, and take Falada to finish the trip. While having to wear chambermaid's clothes, the princess arrived to the kingdom, where she was mistaken for the actual servant. The prince have never seen his bride before, so he believed the chambermaid was her and married her. The "princess" talked to her "servant" and made her swear, in order to stay alive, to never tell the truth to any living creature. The true princess was then sent to keep goose (hence her nickname). She seemed to have magic powers her too, as while she was combing her hair, the other shepherd, a little boy named Conrad, tried to touch it. The princess sing a song to make the wind blow, take Conrad hat away, and make him run after. Meanwhile, the chambermaid sent Falada to be killed, fearing he would talk. The princess begged the slaughterer to nail Falada's head to a doorway. Every morning, she would lament to it, and the head answered to her. Also, she sang the wind song trice, and all this events caused Conrad to panic; he begged the king to not let him go to work with a "witch" any more. The king was intrigued by this story, and asked the goose girl to go to the palace, and then questioned her on who she actually was. The princess refused to tell him because of her promise. Thus, the king leaded her to a room that contained an old stove. He told her to tell her story to the stove, which wasn't a living creature, and leave her alone. The princess told her secret, which was an heavy burden. She did not know that, upstairs, the king and his son were listening to the extremity of the stove's pipe. At the dinner, that night, the king asked the chambermaid: "What would you do to a traitor who deceived his master?" . She incautiously responded that such a person should be put naked in a barrel garnished with nails then thrown across the streets until death. The king answered that she pronounced her own condamnation. After that, the true princess and the prince got married. Trivia -This princess name and kingdom are unknown (although her horse or co-worker names are known). -She may possess magic powers like her mother, although they're not as big; she simply know how make the wind blow. -She is a hidden princess for her safety, like Snow White -Her story was sometimes told to have happened other characters, such as Charles the Great's mother, Berthe. - Her story is of Aarne-Thompson type 533. Gallery Goose.jpg img_0685.jpg the_goose_girl.jpg 469c1f1ce04b4cbb05b141c0b52f17f4.jpg 8347_51ce.jpg 179064.jpg|The retelling by Shannon Hale. Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Fairy Tales princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Fallen princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Adults Category:Magic users princesses